


Peace in Pieces

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren is a dumb baby who needs to be punched in the face, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “Pathetic.” She says. And then, “Get off the bed.”Ren climbs off the bed silently, and stands directly in front of her. She has to look up to match his gaze now, and he can tell she doesn’t like it.“Kneel.”Ren kneels.





	Peace in Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> me: lol i will never ship reylo  
> me after tlj: rey needs to stamp on kylo's dumb face and kylo will enjoy it
> 
> (also what are timelines lol)

Kylo Ren is anxious. The kind of anxiety that nips at your heels, forcing you to stumble and trip, that makes you rethink your actions over and over again until you no longer know which way to turn. The kind that could make a weak man turn to the light.

There had been an incident on the base, an explosion, a fleet of Stormtroopers dead. Hux and Phasma had screamed at each other in their private quarters, Hux over the waste of material, and Phasma over the waste of lives. Ren had been caught in the crossfire, trying to sit silently in the middle of them, till Phasma had turned to him, eyes burning, and demanded to know what he thought. 

Ren has never been a thinking man. 

Now he lays in bed, sleep dancing out of his reach, mocking him. He's sent himself to bed early, almost by punishment, both Hux and Phasma's words ringing in his ears. He stares up at the ceiling and counts womp rats, but it’s no use, he gets distracted wondering what it would take to destroy an entire flock, how much Force could be used, or perhaps one of Hux’s silly weapons.

Ren gives a loud sigh, as if anyone could hear him and come to his aid. As if anyone would risk coming to his aid. Ren is a highly unlikeable and volatile person.

_I can hear you._

Ren jumps, and looks about the room quickly. It was a voice, a girl’s voice. The girl. He would know her anywhere, her voice is bitter and angry, but sweetness lays beneath.

“I-“ Ren says. “I’m sorry?”

 _You’re clouding my mind_ , she says. _Fussing._

“I can’t sleep.” Ren says.

_I know._

“Can you help me?” Ren asks tentatively.

_Close your eyes._

“I’m sorry?”

_Close them. Now._

Ren complies. He breathes in, and then out, one two, one two, like Hux does when he’s about to have a breakdown over something, and when Ren opens his eyes again, he is not in his bed.

Instead he stands in a field of bright green grass, the wind rippling it and making it dance in the wind. There is the overwhelming smell of sweetness, and a faint buzzing in the air from insects collecting pollen. The suns shine bright above his head, hot enough to warm his skin, but not unbearable.

Ren wonders if he has been here before, or if the girl has visited here before. The world is so real, it feels like he is truly standing in the middle of the field, with the wind and sun beating his face. He realises his facial wound is no longer aching, but when he reaches up to touch his face, he catches against the plaster that the medic bay so lovingly stuck there.

_Here._

Ren spins around, expecting to see the girl. Or even worse, his mother, with that tired smile on her face, the one she always gives when she looks at him. Even now, with all he has done, she still smiles at him.

Ren spins back around. There is a faint sound of childish laughter, like bells, and with a sickening twist to his stomach, Ren expects to see the Force Ghosts of the younglings, his father standing in the middle of them, disappointed, wounds dripping.

_You want company?_

“No.” Ren says, barely thinking. “No, never.”

_You do._

“Shut up.” He says, because he doesn’t like other people, even when he was a child, he played by himself, alone in his room.

_Close your eyes._

“Make me.” He says, the anxiety rising like bile again.

 _I could._ The girl’s voice is smug. _I could force your eyes closed and you would never open them again. Would you like that?_

Ren hesitates for a second, and then shakes his head.

_Good. Close your eyes now._

Ren closes and then opens his eyes again quickly. Something warm and wet licks his hand, and when he looks down, he sees that there is a dog at his feet, looking up at him with a dopey expression. Ren blinks, hard, and then reaches out slowly and touches the dog on the head. Its fur is soft, comforting to rub his thumb against, and the dog wags its tail happily at being pet.

 _A friend_ , the girl says triumphantly.

“A mindless beast.” Ren says.

_Takes one to know one._

Ren could almost laugh at that, except he doesn’t. He looks around at the field he is standing in, and then looks towards the horizon. In the faint distant, there are trees, the sound of a bubbling brook. He imagines fat fish swimming in it, frogs the colour of clover.

When Ren was a child, he went to Spira with his parents. A planet of luxury beaches, with constant hot weather and good food, and plenty of other children to play with. Ren had ignored them, no matter how much his mother had chastised him, and how his father had rolled his eyes at his lacklustre son. Instead, Ren had spent his days studying rock pools, dipping his hands into the cool water to examine star fish and tiny flitting minnows, and to prod balls of living moss.

“What do you want me to do?” He asks the girl.

_Walk._

“To where?”

_Anywhere._

Ren looks down at the dog, who is laying neatly at his feet, head on its paws. The dog looks up at Ren, and its tongue hangs out, almost smiling, if dogs could smile.

_She will follow you._

“Okay.” Ren says, and starts to walk.

At first Ren thinks the horizon is a trick, that this is some sort of test that the girl has set for him. He walks, and walks, and walks, and thinks that the trees and river are not getting any closer, and he is doomed to walk in this field forever, until he starts stumbling over stones and bits of rock. The dog bounds happily ahead, pausing sometimes to run back to him, lovingly winding its way around Ren’s legs till he’s forced to stop to pet her.

“Your dog?” He asks.

_No. A dog I wished I had._

“You made her up?”

_Everything here is made up._

Ren studies the landscape more clearly. He keeps expecting to see a trick, a glitch of some sort, maybe a tree that’s been duplicated too many times. There is none of that though, and it worries Ren slightly, in the far reaches of his mind.

“You created this?”

_Yes._

“For me?”

_Yes._

“Why?”

He feels the girls shrug, her confusion in why she is actually doing this. It is a kind gesture for an unkind man. Ren doesn’t deserve this, anything like this.

 _You were anxious_ , she replies finally. _It was annoying me._

“So you’re doing this more as a favour to yourself?”

_Yes._

Ren laughs at that, and continues walking.

The brook is exactly what Ren was expecting, as it seems to have been taken out of a story book. The brook sings merrily as the water gushes past, and he can see orange fish darting underneath the surface, along with an array of glittering stones. There are big rocks, smoothed and flattened, perfect for sitting on, and Ren clambers on top of one to dip his fingers into the water below.

The dog laps at the water, and then jolts when she realises there are fish. She barks at them happily, splashing her big paws in the water, and Ren laughs, and pats his leg so she will stop bothering them. The dog comes to him easily, rubbing her face against his thigh.

“How are you doing this?” He asks the girl.

_I created the world, and then I put you in it._

“It can’t be that simple.” Ren says, “I couldn’t create something like this.”

_I’m smarter than you._

“Yes, you are.” Ren says, and then pause. “Do you create these for other people?”

 _Finn_ , the girl says, and the word is sweet in her mouth like honey. She rolls it around like a treat, and then offers it up to Ren to admire.

“Finn?” Ren repeats. “Oh, the storm trooper.”

 _When he was in his coma_ , she says. _I created worlds for him to play in._

“Worlds?” Ren asks, “More than one? As detailed as this?”

_Yes._

“Kriff.” Ren says, because this is something he has never seen before. The girl is powerful, more powerful than Ren could have ever imagined or wished to be.

_Impressed?_

“Yes.” Ren says, “Very much.”

He can hear her smile in the air, the way the water skips along its path, how the trees rustle with excitement. The dog licks Ren’s knee thoughtfully, and Ren scratches her behind the ears.

“Can I see you?” He asks.

_Why?_

“I forgot how ugly your face is.”

She snorts, Ren hears it echo in his ears. _Disgusting._

“I know.” Ren says, and then the air shimmers in front of him, and she appears.

The first thing that Ren notices is that she is unclean. There is dirt on her face, her knuckles are bruised, her bare feet are calloused. Her hair is untidy, still in those awful three buns, with bits of hair escaping, and some in knots.

She’s wearing pyjamas, a pair of white linen trousers that come down over the ankles, and a shirt that is clearly someone else’s. It’s too big for her, covering her hands, and it falls to just above her knees. She looks… cosy. Comfortable.

“You’ve seen me.” She says, and the dog bounds over to her, nudging her with its nose. She smiles, and kneels to greet the dog.

“I have.” Ren wets his lips, and she raises her head to look at him.

“We can’t hurt each other here.” She says, and it’s a warning more to herself than to Ren.

“How did you guess my plan?” He asks, trying to make a joke of it.

“I know you.” She says, “Ben.”

Ren cringes at his old name. “Ben doesn’t exist anymore.”

“He’s standing right in front of me.”

“This is all in your imagination.” Ren reminds her. “Nothing is real.”

She rolls her eyes, playing with the dog’s ears. “Tricky.” She says, “You’re tricky.”

“Tricky keeps you alive.”

“Tricky keeps you anxious.” She tilts her head to one side. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Ren admits, because he is, and it’s useless to lie to her. She can look into his brain just as easily as he can look into hers.

“There is light in you-“ She starts, and Ren raises his hand.

“Please.” He says, “Let’s not start this.”

“We’ll never finish it.” Her eyebrows knit together.

“Maybe that’s our cosmic destiny.” Ren says, and she sighs.

“Maybe so.”

They fall into a silence that’s not comfortable, but neither hostile. Ren watches the brook, and the fish, and the frogs, and listens to the trees and the water and the buzz of life. He feels the wind on his face and the splash of water against his skin.

“Are you happy?” The girl asks.

“Never.” Ren replies, “But now? I don’t know. Perhaps.”

She smiles, and Ren wishes to envelop himself into it.

He doesn’t know how long they sit there, but it’s only when he feels himself dropping off to sleep that the girl starts.

“Oh!”

“What is it?” Ren asks, and the girl rubs her eyes.

“I’m being called to a meeting.” She says, and there is a sheepish tone in her voice. “We have to leave.”

Ren blinks, and realises he is sad. “Oh.” He says.

“You can come back.” The girl says, “We can come back. We can talk more.”

“Is that a promise?” Ren asks, and he doesn’t know how the teasing lilt slips in but it does.

“Of course.” The girl says, and Ren stands. He is taller than her, but in this world, the girl seems to tower over him.

Ren doesn’t know how to say goodbye, so he settles for reaching out his hand. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” The girl says, and lightly touches his fingertips with her own. It sends a spark through Ren’s body, which he assumes is just the effect of two people who do not technically exist touching one another.

“Close your eyes.” She tells him, and Ren complies at once.

When he opens them again, merely a second later, he is alone in his room. For a brief moment, he can still smell the sweet grass, and the smell of water, and then just as soon as it appeared, it vanishes.

Ren lays there, alone.

*

Ren tries for weeks afterwards, to create a world like the girl had. He tries to imagine a desert, teaming with slippery snakes that stretch out underneath the suns rays. He tries to imagine a deep forest, with howling wolves and owls that screech and pine needles pricking underfoot. He tries, and he tries, and he tries.

Nothing works. 

A few days later, unsuccessful hours of worlds that do not hold their shape, and Ren is back in bed with a headache that threatens to kill. It’s at the base of his neck, the place where you can push your thumbs in hard enough and break the skull, and Ren wants to kill everything and then himself.

The anxiety is throbbing under his skin. It feels like he’s under attack from parasites, and he sits upright in bed, scratching at his arms furiously for relief. He knows that nothing is there, that he can’t scratch the nervousness out of himself, but the pain is sweet and sharp.

He’s just drawn blood on the delicate skin on his forearm, when he feels the girl’s presence. She’s invisible at first, but Ren can see her, feel her movements. He looks directly at where he imagines her face to be, and she drips slowly into the room, like paint in water.

“Stop it.” She snaps, and Ren blinks at her.

“Stop what?” He asks, even as he digs blunt nails into his skin.

“ _That_.” She motions towards his arms, and then outstretches her own. There are faint lines running down them, scratch lines from Ren’s own fingers.

Ren drops his hands to his sides. The anxiety hums. The girl studies him.

“What’s wrong with you?” She asks, and Ren has enough sense to know it’s a rhetorical question.

He answers anyway. “I don’t know.”

The girl traces his face with her eyes, and he shifts under her gaze. She makes him uncomfortable, her eyes are that of a snake.

“I’m not the snake.” She says, “You are.”

Ren doesn’t reply. Instead he begins to scratch at his arms again, and the girl steps forward and hits him sharply on the shoulder.

“Stop it.” She hisses, and Ren looks directly up at her.

Their eyes meet, hers are cold and his own are soft.

“What do you want?” He asks quietly. His mouth is parted slightly, and he realises in that moment, that he wants her to take care of him, like she did with the field and the brook and the dog.

“Pathetic.” She says. And then, “Get off the bed.”

Ren climbs off the bed silently, and stands directly in front of her. She has to look up to match his gaze now, and he can tell she doesn’t like it.

“Kneel.”

Ren kneels.

The girl studies him. Ren does not look up, instead he stares down at the floor, body aching with shame. He doesn’t know- He doesn’t understand these feelings, how she is so cruel and callous and yet so kind. This is a girl who despises him, yet will create worlds for him in a heartbeat to soothe his tired bones.

Sometimes Ren wishes he was like Darth Vader, a shadow, a mystery, a story people tell their children at night to save them. Sometimes Ren wishes he was like Anakin Skywalker, who had friends, and family, and was loved.

“Your mother misses you.” The girl says. Ren shudders at the thought of her. “Do you not miss her?”

“No.” Ren says, and the girl cups his face between the palms of her hands. The skin is calloused but welcoming, and Ren leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut.

“Liar.” She says gently, and Ren exhales. “I can see inside your head.”

“I can see inside yours.” Ren says, and just to prove it, he does.

Darkness. Friends. Happy. Food. Water. Green. And then- a mirror image of Ren, kneeling in front of her, obscene. She’s never seen anything like this before, Ren can tell. She’s dreamed of men at her feet, she’s dreamed of cruel traders, rough marketmen, forced to kneel before her. There’s excitement and lust bubbling away in her mind, and Ren swallows roughly.

The girl rubs the pad of her thumb against Ren’s bottom lip, and Ren parts his mouth slightly. She slides her thumb inside, and Ren sucks on it, unable to meet her gaze. They are so quiet that Ren imagines he can hear the stars burning up outside.

“Look at me.” The girl says.

Ren looks up into her eyes and sucks on her thumb. Her eyes are clouded with desire, and Ren takes more of her thumb into his mouth, staring up at her, half lidded. His cock stirs in his trousers, and the shame creeps in around the edges, that he’s like _this_ in front of _her_.

“You enjoy the shame.” She tells him, using her other hand to stroke his cheek. “Don’t fight it.”

Ren feels his face flush, and she laughs. “Look at you.” She says, admiringly. “Ben Solo.”

Ren releases her thumb at the mention of his dead name, but doesn’t pull back. The girl wipes her thumb against Ren’s jawline, and then folds her arms across her chest. Ren’s cock is hard now, and he doesn’t want to look down to see the tent he has made in his trousers.

“If I placed my leg between your thighs, you’d hump it like a puppy.” The girl says, and there’s mirth in her voice. “I wouldn’t even need to use the Force.”

Ren bows his head, staring at the shined floor. “Yes.”

“How wonderful.” She breathes out, and then her hands find their way into his hair, dragging her nails against his scalp. It’s painful and pleasant all at once.

Ren wets his lips with his tongue, unable to look up at her, so he shuts his eyes. She claws at a particularly sweet spot, and Ren outright moans, bucking forward with his hips, and she laughs.

“Good boy.” She says, and Ren _whines_.

He doesn’t even notice that she’s using the Force until he realises that there are more hands on him than physically possible. There are hands in his hair, and hands touching his face, and hands running red lines down his back, and finally, a hand, the girl’s own hand, rubbing against his covered cock.

“Ah.” He whispers, rutting up to meet her, and she hums happily.

“You’re mine Kylo Ren.” She says, and Ren nods in agreement, because how could they have this any other way. “All mine.”

Ren’s orgasm is drawing closer, too close for comfort, and he’s biting and sucking at his lower lip to stop the ridiculous pathetic noises he’s making. The Force hands on his body are disappearing one by one, till all that Ren can feel is the girl’s hand on him.

“Say who you belong to.” The girl says, pushing her palm up against him, enough to make Ren sob. “Say it.”

Ren comes with a choking cry, pleasure wracking his body. He shudders, and then throws his head back to look up at her, snapping his eyes open.

“You.” He says, and Rey gives him a crocodile smile.

“Mine.” She says hungrily, and Ren feels the Force hands against his neck.

“Oh.” He says, and lets her.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kylo ren will stop being a whiny baby


End file.
